


Whump Week day 2 - Setting a Broken Bone

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [2]
Category: MLAndersen0, Slenderblogs
Genre: Broken Bones, Brotherly Bonding, Pain, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: "Shit- SHIT!""Shaun!"Michael goes tumbling after his brother down the bank. He hears a crunch and a yelp from the bottom, and he's sure it wasn't a tree branch.
Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871302
Kudos: 5





	Whump Week day 2 - Setting a Broken Bone

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWO MOTHERFRICKERS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Vague spoilers for MLA:0
> 
> Enjoy!

Michael follows Shaun through the snowy woods. He shivers, bringing his be-mittened hands up to his mouth in an attempt to warm them with his breath. Shaun trudges on, hardly a word or a glance to his brother behind him. It doesn't bother Michael though, he's used to the strange silences and moods his brother gets into. He briefly wishes Stormy were still around, as she always seemed to have a good influence on his brother. He shakes his head and focuses on the trail instead.

Shaun is leading Michael down a winding path through the woods, attempting to follow one of his less flimsy leads. Michael didn't ask, the last time he did ended in Shaun snapping at him in the car and an awkward rest of the ride to the motel they were staying at. Michael rolled his neck, cursing the thin motel mattress he had slept on the night before. He missed his bed, his room, his stupid jean curtains (jurtains). All Michael wanted was to go home. Btu he had agreed to tag along on Shaun's quest to figure out the truth about what was happening to them, in particular, _him._

Michael's _other half_ (as he had been privately referring to since the last incident of waking up) had been silent for a long time- too long. If Shaun was suspicious, he never outright said it. But Michael knew his brother, knew his tells and the way he talked and moved, so he knew.

Shaun was afraid of Patrick. 

No.

Shaun was afraid of _Michael._

It hurt a lot to realize that your own brother, your own flesh and blood was keeping you at arms length because he wasn't sure when you were going to "disappear" again. Michael didn't like to think about it, but long silent drives and even longer, silent-er hikes made it impossible to ignore. He nearly tripped over a tree branch and stumbled. Shaun didn't look back, just called "You alright?"

Michael swallowed and stood up straight, bringing his hands to his mouth again. "Yeah, fine. How much longer?"

"I think another half mile. There should be a stream coming up soon, according to the map. We can stop there for a -"

Shaun cuts off with a startled noise, and Michael looks up in alarm to see his brother disappearing down a ledge.

"Shit- SHIT!"

"Shaun!" 

Michael goes tumbling after his brother down the bank. He hears a crunch and a yelp from the bottom, and he's sure it wasn't a tree branch.

"SHAUN!"

"M-Michael I-"

Michael reaches the stream (thankfully frozen, so at least Shaun will be dry and-

"Oh fuck, Shaun-"

Shaun's sitting up, holding his arm up. It's twisted in a way that makes Michael's stomach churn. Guilt quickly outweighs his disgust and he inches closer to his shivering brother. 

Michael takes a deep breath and reaches for his brother's arm. "O-Okay Shaun. Dude. It uh- It's not as bad as it looks."

"Is it broken?" And oh, that's _Shaun_. That's his little brother, his baby brother. He needs to protect him, to get him out of these woods and into a comfy bed surrounded with pillows and painkiller and nice, hot soup. Michael wants to cry, but stops himself when he sees tears in Shaun's eyes.

"Yeah," Michael says, and winces at the pained gasp Shaun lets out as he attempts to move his arm.

"Look, it's- it's gonna be okay. We just need to set it so you can-" He pauses, trying to remember words he hear once. "So it'll heal right. If we set it now and put a sling on it, it'll heal faster once we get to the hospital."

Shaun only whimpers in reply. Michael grips his uninjured shoulder tightly. "Shaun, I have to set your arm. It's gonna hurt a lot, but it'll be all better soon okay?"

He nods, and Michael is suddenly hit with a flashback of when they were kids, in similar woods, in a similar situation. Back then, it had been Shaun's legs and Patrick's fault. But really, wasn't this still Patrick's fault? They were investigating him and that... that _thing_. Really, all of this was Michael's fault. He never should have left the hospital.

Michael shakes his head clear. "Okay, I'm gonna count to three. Don't look, alright?" Shaun nods and looks away, sniffling. Michael pats his shoulder softly before taking his scarf off and laying it flat on the ground. It's all they got, but it'll work for a sling. Michael takes his injured arm in both hands. He has no idea how he knows how to do this. Maybe he had done it during his blackouts earlier in life? Who knows. There's something in his head, muscle memory, that knows what it's doing and that's good enough for him. 

"Okay Shaun," Michael adjusts his grip. "One, two-" He snaps his wrists, setting his brother's arm in place. Shaun screams and several birds in the snowy trees take off in response. "Three."

"YOU SAID YOU WERE WAITING TIL THREE!" Shaun spits at him as Michael wraps the scarf around his arm and neck in a sling. 

Michael shrugs. "I said I was counting to three. Never said I'd set it _on_ three."

Shaun starts to laugh, and Michael joins in. Soon they're both hysterical, leaning on each other as they laugh themselves to tears. Michael wipes his eyes and stands up, helping Shaun slowly. With his arm around his brother, the two trek back up the bank and back onto the path. The air seems less cold as they begin the hike back to the car. Shaun hiccups but remains quiet as Michael mentally calculates the time from here to the hospital back in town they passed a few hours back. There's a few fast food places on the way, and a motel that looked vacant, so Michael figures they have their whole night planned.

But first, the emergency room.

**Author's Note:**

> Shaun's kind of a dick, so I don't feel too bad for making him hurt ahaha
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
